Foundation
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Non-slash. Taash Evram, close friend to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, is making the life changing decision to take on the training of a padawan, Ryin Cyr. A young master and a new apprentice learn to trust in each other and trust in the Force.


TITLE: Foundation  
  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. Non-slash. Taash Evram, close friend to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, is making the life changing decision to take on the training of a padawan, Ryin Cyr. A young master and a new apprentice learn to trust in each other and trust in the Force.   
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first.  
  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
===========  
  
Foundation  
  
===========  
  
Knight Taash Evram walked along the corridor away from the initiate sparring gym. A smile lit his tanned face. His shoulder length dark-flaxen hair floated gently in the small breeze created by his brisk pace. Any feelings of uncertainty he'd had in the past few months were gone. He'd made his decision. The one that would change his life forever. Although still young, at twenty-seven, he could feel the Force encouraging him and pushing him towards this new path.  
  
This day was the day that Taash decided he would take on the responsibility of training an apprentice. A padawan to live and learn by his side. A student to which he could begin to pass on all that he'd learned from his own master, Kem Tovaar in the twelve years that he'd spent under his care. Master Kem was killed before Taash had completed his training, and the loss was devastating for the young Jedi. However with the help of now friends, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, and the care of Master Greft Salem, Taash pushed through that difficult period and was knighted just over a year later.   
  
He was eager to train an apprentice. Eager to teach. Eager to form a lasting relationship that might run as deep as the one he shared with Master Kem.  
  
For months now Taash had been following the progress of a boy named Ryin Cyr. The more he observed the young initiate, the more he knew that this was the right apprentice. Ryin was small but willing and eager to learn. As eager to learn as Taash was to pass on what he had learned.  
  
Today was the day for the decision that would change his life.  
  
~*~  
  
Taash was so focused on what lie ahead that he wandered right past his destination. He was anxious to talk to Obi-Wan. Doubling back to the apartment where Obi-Wan and his master kept residence, he paused outside the door to regain his composure. Several deep breaths later, he pressed the door chime.   
  
As he waited, he realized it was now early afternoon. Although he knew Jinn and Kenobi were back home at the temple, having returned two days ago from another in a long line of difficult missions, the likelihood of catching Obi-Wan in his quarters at this time of day was not very good.   
  
Pressing the chime a second time, Taash waited a few more minutes. No answer. **I'll just have to tell him later. But I've got to tell someone.**  
  
~*~  
  
The temple's Remembrance Room was always quiet during mid-day. Few Jedi could take the time out of their busy days to come and remember friends and loved ones who had passed. Evening tended to be the more ideal time for most Jedi to visit and reminisce. Taash preferred to be alone when he was here. It gave him a chance to speak with his former master without the discomfort of knowing that others might overhear his private thoughts and feelings. The death of Master Kem still haunted the young Knight, and there continued to be times when he allowed his mind to be overrun with the emotions of losing one so close to him.   
  
Searching the room with his dark eyes, Taash found his favored spot where he could meditate and reach out to his lost teacher.  
  
//Master Kem? You're there somewhere. In the Force. You always told me you'd make sure to keep an eye on me after you passed. To keep me out of trouble I suppose.// He smiled sadly as fresh memories of the man he loved as a father, flooded his mind. He pushed those aside for now. There would be ample time to mourn later. Today he had good news to share with his master. //I've decided to take a padawan of my own, Master. I know I might be a bit young, but I've given this much thought. This is not a split second decision, I can assure you. I've been watching Ryin for several months now. The Force is drawing us together. He is the right apprentice for me. We'll have a lot in common. He'll be a new padawan. I'll be a new master. Each of us entering a phase in our lives that will change and mold us. I remember my lessons well, Master. All that you taught me, I have not forgotten. I will pass those lessons on to the next generation of knights. I hope you will approve of him, Master. I've never been so sure of anything before.//  
  
Taash closed his eyes and bowed his head. Silently he slipped into a peaceful meditation. Thoughts of his former master and his future padawan melding together in his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was exhausted. Although he and his master had been granted a few days leave after their most recent mission, Qui-Gon had insisted on an intense sparring match. It always helped the pair to release any hidden aggressions that might linger from mission to mission. Obi-Wan, newly turned twenty-four, was not long from taking the trials and becoming a knight. Perhaps Qui-Gon, realizing this, made the excuse for these sparring sessions, so that he might spend one on one time with his apprentice. Denial in masters as their students approached knighthood was common. Many put extra effort into those last couple of years to make sure they made time for their padawans. Sometimes taking a few minutes out of each day to talk to the younger Jedi, friend to friend, was enough.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled as Obi-Wan collapsed to his knees, swallowing several long breaths. "Master. I thought you said you were getting old. That was not the work out of an old man. You had a couple moves that I've never seen you perform before."  
  
"I've taught you almost everything that I know. A master has to keep some things hidden or he'll be bested by his apprentice in everything. Can't have that now can we?"  
  
The mischievous look that usually appeared in Obi-Wan's eyes, was now with the master. He offered a hand to Obi-Wan.   
  
"So much for time off actually meaning time off," Obi-Wan fired back with a grin.  
  
"I'm not so evil, am I? The evening is yours, Padawan. Do with it as you wish."  
  
"After that workout, a hot bath followed by a long nap seems perfect for me."  
  
Qui-Gon threw a hand up as if he were ready to ruffle Obi-Wan's hair, but the young Jedi pulled away just in time.  
  
"Master, please. I think I grew out of that when I was fifteen."  
  
"Never, Obi-Wan. You just wait until you become a master. Imagine the look on your padawans face when I reach over and ruffle your hair right in front of him."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Time will tell."  
  
The friendly banter was interrupted by a familiar voice from across the gym. Both men turned to see Taash hurrying across the soft floor, smiling broadly. Obi-Wan's eyes lit up at the approach of his friend. He and Qui-Gon had spent so much time off-planet recently, he'd hardly gotten an opportunity to talk with Taash in the past months.   
  
"Obi-Wan! Master Qui-Gon. It's good to see you both."  
  
Qui-Gon took the extended hand and held it tightly for a moment. "Taash, you look well. Knighthood is treating you favorably I see."  
  
"Better than that." Then he blurted out the news, unable to contain it any longer. "I've decided to take on an apprentice." He paused and waited for their reaction. Their genuine smiles sent a feeling of happiness through him.  
  
"Taash," Qui-Gon began, somewhat surprised at this announcement. "This is indeed a decision. And I am very happy for you. However I would be remiss if I didn't ask you if you were sure you were ready for this responsibility. Training a padawan is not to be taken lightly."  
  
The question was not unexpected. Taash had known Qui-Gon to be a caring man, but also very honest. He found that he was pleased that the man cared about him enough to question the decision. He knew it was for the welfare of both new master and new padawan.  
  
"I've given this great thought, Master Qui-Gon. I've been watching a certain initiate for over three months now. This is right. I can feel it. I even...I spoke to Master Kem about it as well."  
  
The older Jedi saw the flash of pain that tore through the dark eyes of the knight before him. Long lasting pains of a loved one lost. "Are you certain that you are ready for this?"  
  
"Yes," he said with determination. "I am."  
  
"Then may the Force be with you both."  
  
"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon. Thank you for your concern now and since Master Kem passed. You've been a great source of strength for me during difficult times."  
  
Unsure what to say, Qui-Gon glanced at his own apprentice who was almost bursting to break into this most serious discussion. "Go ahead, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Who's the initiate?"  
  
"Ryin Cyr. Small, ginger-haired boy. You've probably seen him. He's been with Master Yoda's class for the past few weeks. He's only ten years old, but I've spoken with Yoda about him. He is confident that Ryin is ready for an apprenticeship."  
  
"When will you officially accept him?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Yoda had several in his class who are being paired. Ryin and the others have been told who their master will be. It's just the formalities now. And since I've never moved from the apartment I shared with Master Kem, all I need do is make sure the smaller bedroom is prepared. Actually I wanted to do that this evening. I was hoping, Obi-Wan, that you might give me a hand." He held Obi-Wan's gaze with his own hopeful eyes. The need to share some time with a close friend and talk more about this change in his life, was what Taash realized he needed in order to calm his excitement.   
  
Remembering that Qui-Gon had given him a free evening, Obi-Wan eagerly accepted. "I'd love to help. I have nothing planned tonight."   
  
"Great. Can you meet me at my quarters in an hour?"  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his master. Qui-Gon nodded. "Give me time to shower and change. Then I'll be there."  
  
Without another word, Taash sprinted off. Obi-Wan couldn't remember ever seeing his friend so happy, yet so nervous with anticipation. "Taash will make a great master. Don't you think?"  
  
"Indeed he will, Padawan. He's taking his time and allowing the Force to lead him. One can never rush into a decision such as this. Always remember that, Obi-Wan. The day when you feel you are ready to accept the challenge of an apprentice, take things slow. Examine everything. Ask the Force for guidance. And of course I will be there to offer whatever support that I can."  
  
"I'll remember, Master. I'll see you later this evening then."  
  
"Enjoy your time, Obi-Wan."  
  
~*~  
  
Taash welcomed his friend with a smile as Obi-Wan entered his quarters. The younger Jedi could feel the energy radiating from Taash. It was clear that he was confident about his decision to train an apprentice.   
  
"Actually the room just needs a bit of house cleaning along with a linen change. Not anything I can't handle myself, but it's nice to have company. It's been so quiet in this apartment for so long."  
  
"Not for much longer. I had no idea you were even considering something like this. I thought maybe you'd wait a couple more years."  
  
They wandered into the smaller bedroom. "As of a few months ago, I thought the same thing. But, something happened. You know how your master has always been one to follow the will of the Force. He allows it to lead him. To tell him what is the right thing to do. Master Kem was just like that. He trusted the Force more than he trusted himself. He instilled that in me. Qui-Gon then helped to reinforce it. Three months ago, the Force led me to Ryin. I think my time is now."  
  
Obi-Wan stripped the bed of it's old linens and piled them in a corner while Taash grabbed the fresh ones. "That's great, Taash. If you know this is right..."  
  
"It is, Obi-Wan. I hope that Ryin feels it as I do. I remember my first day with Master Kem. I'd never been so nervous or so excited. I had no idea what he was like. All those stories you hear from those two and three year apprentices...they were always trying to scare us younger ones about stern and strict masters. I stood before Master Kem and immediately felt comfortable. Like that was where I belonged. I hope to give Ryin those same feelings. I'm nervous about that."  
  
Flashing back to his beginnings with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan revealed a very different experience. "Master Qui-Gon and I had a very rocky beginning. That first year, I didn't feel comfortable at all. I doubt he did either. We both had our issues. He had Xanato's ghost weighing on him. I had my problems with anger control. If you would have asked me in that first year if he and I were meant to be master and apprentice, I think I would have laughed in your face. But slowly things came around. We learned to trust each other. I think in a way, those early struggles, helped to form a stronger bond for us. And now, I am sure that it was the Force that drew us together. We needed each other to provide balance. So, no matter how you and Ryin fair in your first days or months, if this decision is indeed Force driven, then there is a reason for it."  
  
Taash nodded and grinned. "I know this, Obi-Wan."  
  
"You might not make it until tomorrow," Kenobi smirked. "I think if you could, you'd march right down to the initiates quarters and bring him home now."  
  
"Am I that bad?"  
  
"Will you sleep tonight?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"You want Ryin's first impressions of you to be an exhausted man with bags under his eyes?"  
  
"Well, no. Okay, okay. I better try and settle down a bit."  
  
Obi-Wan pulled the bed linen up around the final corner. Then pulled the comforter over the sheets. "You up for dinner? I could ask Taj along. He's been kinda lonely since he was knighted last year. The council has been keeping him busy with a lot of negotiation type missions, but he's back on Coruscant for the next month or so working with several masters who teach in that field. Maybe the three of us can head to Dex's Diner. Dex is a friend of mine."  
  
The pillows were fluffed and placed just so on the bed before Taash replied. "That might be a good idea. Get my mind off of things for a while. You want to give Taj a call?"  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
~*~  
  
The room was as clean as it could be. All it needed was an apprentice to fill its space. Obi-Wan and Taash met Taj in the corridor near the docking bay. There they could pick up a quick local transport to the diner. Taj Elim, a long time friend to Obi-Wan, was two years older than Kenobi and had passed his trials just fifteen months ago. He'd trained under the watchful eye of Master Jerra Derson for fourteen years, until he was deemed prepared for knighthood. His auburn hair was short, but had clearly grown out of its padawan cut. The familiar braid that symbolized a Jedi Apprentice, was no longer. Taj's eyes, coal black most of the time, had the oddest ability to change color when exposed to certain light. The over-bright lighting of the docking bay made his eyes appear almost indigo blue. When they were younger, Obi-Wan used to drag him from room to room in the temple, attempting to see which lights had the most drastic affect on his eyes. Obi-Wan swore that he'd seen those eyes glowing pale blue once.   
  
Taj laughed as he walked out into the docking bay, remembering he and Obi-Wan's attempts to humor their masters by having Taj's eye color change right in front of them. It never really worked. Jerra and Qui-Gon didn't seem to find the same amusement in the game that the padawans did.   
  
"Indigo blue?"  
  
"Yup. Always that color when you come in there. Did you ever have Healer Terran examine your eyes to see what causes that?"  
  
"Not voluntarily," Taj admitted. "But Master Jerra did take me to the healers once for some strange test. He said it was for a blood test. Funny how the healers never actually took my blood. They spent twenty minutes staring at my eyes. They have no idea. I think I am just unique. Special. Different." The brown-skinned knight laughed again as he saw Obi-Wan roll his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you are different all right."  
  
Taash decided to break up the teasing fest when he saw the transport make it ways towards them. "Come along, boys. Obi-Wan, I've never been to this Dex's Diner. Are you sure the food is good?"  
  
"Better than what you'll find most other places. And definitely different than what they try and pass off as food in the temple cafeteria. You'll like it, trust me. And it'll give you a chance to relax before tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
The diner was small, but not crowded this evening. Dexter Jettster greeted the trio with his well known jovial air. The large man was particularly pleased to see Obi-Wan. So much so that he moved his oversized form forward and threw his four arms around the apprentice.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been? And where is Qui-Gon?"  
  
"It's good to see you, Dex," Obi-Wan squeezed out breathless as Dex finally released him. "We've been busy. Qui-Gon is at the temple. If I know him, he's made himself comfortable on the couch with one of those old books he enjoys digging into. He's well."  
  
"That's good to hear. I see you brought friends for me to spoil this time." Dex laughed a deep throated growl almost as he put and arm about Taash and Taj. Both Jedi took an immediate liking to the man.  
  
"Taash Evram and Taj Elim, I'd like you to meet Dex."  
  
They exchanged greetings and were ushered to a booth in the corner. The droid waitress approached, but Dex waved her off. "What will you have? Anything. It's on the house."  
  
Obi-Wan protested immediately. "Oh no you don't. Taj and I are treating Taash to dinner. What's good tonight, Dex?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan, how did you ever find out about this place? And how did I miss it all these years?" Taash marveled as he stuffed another bite into his mouth.  
  
"You can thank Qui-Gon for that. He started bringing me here when I was younger. For the food, and for the information. Dex is a wealth of knowledge about off-world ah...items. Just keep it in mind if you ever need a hand with an investigation."  
  
"This is just where I will bring Ryin once he's had time to settle in. Meeting someone like Dex will not only give him exposure to others in Coruscant, but also might give him confidence. I remember those first times I ventured out of the temple with Master Kem. I have to admit I was scared. Not sure what I would see. How to tell friend from enemy. It was an overwhelming experience to say the least."  
  
Taj swallowed down his baja juice and chimed in his own memories. "I couldn't wait to get out of the temple. It was so confining for me. But when Master Jerra finally allowed me to venture out, I practically glued myself to his side. I'd been out of the temple sparingly. Mostly those short field trips they take us on, but we were so protected. And not exposed to the reality of the world around us. Temple life is so different from what lies beyond it. I think it'll be good to expose Ryin to Coruscant early, Taash."  
  
The taller Jedi nodded. "I intend to. He's young still. So, that and being a new apprentice, I am sure our missions, once we are prepared, will be relatively simple. Perhaps the council will even send us out with another team or with several other knights. Time will tell I suppose."  
  
Obi-Wan knew how very different his first experiences outside the temple where. The trip to Bandomeer. The death of a close friend. The death of Qui-Gon's former padawan. And the conflict that held tight over the unsure relationship that he and his soon-to-be master shared. The young knight didn't volunteer his version of those first days. Thankfully, Taash and Taj did not push him towards it.   
  
~*~  
  
After the satisfying meal and the belt-loosening desert that Dex had manipulated them into eating, the small group paid their bill and prepared to head for home. Dex was there so see them off. This time he pulled not only Obi-Wan into a bone crushing hug, but Taash and Taj as well.   
  
"You bring that young one in here soon, Taash. I'd like to spoil him from the start." Dex grinned broadly. "You both are friends of Obi-Wan. Anything you need, you let me know. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Dex,"   
  
"Anytime, Obi-Wan. And tell your master I expect to see him soon. I'll have his favorite dish ready for him."  
  
Final goodbye's said, they headed for home, piling into the first available transport. Obi-Wan noticed his older friend taking several deep breaths on the way back to the temple. Still trying to settle himself.   
  
"You know, Taash, I've never seen you like this. You're usually composed and relaxed. I do believe you are getting a bit over anxious as the hours pass."  
  
His friend shrugged. "This is the most important decision I've ever made, Obi-Wan. You wait until your time comes. When you find that apprentice that you know you were meant to teach. Then you'll know these feelings."  
  
"I know. It's good to see you so happy."  
  
Taash stopped and glanced out the window of the transport. His eyes following some of the larger ships in the distance. "I hope Master Kem approves."  
  
"I'm sure he will. Perhaps he is what is driving this. You said that you know the Force is guiding your decision. Your master is there. Watching you. If Ryin wasn't meant to be your apprentice, I think you'd have known it by now. The Force would have told you. Master Kem's way of showing you that he does approve and that he's proud of the responsibility you'll be taking on."  
  
"I'd never thought about it that way before. I did speak with Master Greft about it a week ago. Before I had decided definitely. He thinks it's this is a good thing for me. Told me I've been lonely since I lost Master Kem. Ryin would be good for me. He would give me something to focus on. Someone to care about."  
  
Relaxing into the seat, Taash leaned his head back and sighed. In the seat behind him, Taj spoke spoke quietly. His eyes, now a darker, heavier blue, intense for a moment. "I know that lonely feeling. Even though Master Jerra is still here, it's odd being on your own after so many years of companionship. Such a strange feeling. One day you are working beside your mentor, each of you depending on the other. The next day that person is gone and you are expected to be ready to take on his legacy. It's a huge weight to place on the shoulders of young knight. But it gets easier. And there are other knights and masters who are willing to offer advice. I've taken enough of them up on their offers to know about it. Still, I turn to Master Jerra before anyone. Our bond...our close friendship is still there if not our working relationship."  
  
When Obi-Wan glanced sideways at Taash, he noticed one silent tear falling softly down the side of his face. He knew that unintentionally, Taj had hit on old memories that Taash had been attempting to put behind him for a long time. Time, he thought, would heal the wound in his heart that had bled since the day Kem Tovaar died. And it did, but only to an extent. Obi-Wan glanced back at Taj and motioned slightly towards their friend.   
  
"Taash, I'm sorry," Taj said. "I didn't mean to remind you of what you lost. I'm sorry."  
  
Head still back and eyes closed, Taash shook his head the reached up to run a hand through his dark gold hair. "No, it's okay. Just...sometimes the memories still hurt."  
  
"Will you tell Ryin about him?"  
  
"Yes. He made me who I am. Ryin will hear all about him."  
  
"I bet you can't wait to start sharing the stories." Taj grinned as Taash opened his eyes and gripped the consoling hand that Taj had placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I have many stories to tell. And I would love for the both of you to meet him soon. If you have time. I'd like my padawan to meet my two best friends."  
  
Obi-Wan patted his friend on the knee and the rest of the trip was made in companionable silence.   
  
~*~  
  
Dawn broke on Coruscant and the early rays of the sun shown in through the balcony window of Taash's apartment. He'd fallen asleep on the couch after failed attempts to find a comfortable spot in his bed. The chrono on the wall read the seven-hour. It was two solid hours before he would meet with the council and formally accept Ryin as his apprentice.   
  
Time passed slowly. He spent an hour wandering around his apartment cleaning what was already clean. Straightening beds that had no wrinkles. Stacking pillows that had been positioned precisely the night before. Time was agonizingly slow. He thought about calling on Obi-Wan to help him pass this last hour, but he figured that Qui-Gon and he would most likely be busy with their morning routine right about now. So he waited.  
  
~*~  
  
Taash Evram stood outside the council chambers with four other knights. All four were Jedi Masters already. Two of them had trained one apprentice to knighthood. Another had successfully trained two. The last of the four, Master Kieren Yao, would be accepting his fifth apprentice today. The life span of his species went way beyond what was typical for a human Jedi. Yao was one of the most highly regarded Jedi in the Order. Having turned down a seat on the council at least twice, he knew the best contribution he could provide was hands on training. Students flourished under Yao's care. Being accepted as his apprentice was a great honor.   
  
Master Yao was of medium height. He was slim in build, but the aura around him spoke of great strength. Gray skin tinged into dark blue around his hands. But it was his eyes that were most arresting. Golden yellow with slotted coal black pupils. If nothing else grabbed your attention about the man, those eyes would.   
  
The youngest of the group, Yao noted, was most anxious. He stepped past the other Jedi to address the soon to be Master Evram.  
  
"Taash Evram, I believe?"   
  
Taash's eyes flew upwards locked with the yellow ones now directly in front of him. "Yes. And you are Master Yao. Highly respected, Master Yao."  
  
"Ah," he said with a short smile. "My reputation is most over-inflated, I assure you. I simply do what I love. And I love to teach and mold a young Jedi to their full potential. You on the other hand are just beginning this part of your journey."  
  
Silently, the younger knight wondered how Yao knew all about him. But his intentions seemed only helpful. "Yes. My first apprentice. I hope to follow the legacy of my former master and pass on his wisdom to the next generation."  
  
"Master Kem Tovaar. He was a good man. I didn't know him well, but I did know of his reputation. You were privileged to have served with him."  
  
"He was a very good man. My mentor and closest friend. I miss him very much, even today."  
  
"And you will for the rest of your life. But today is about you. And the charge you are about to take on."  
  
The doors to the council chamber opened and the Jedi were escorted in. Standing just inside the doors were five soon to be apprentices. The nervous energy was enough for even a non-Force user to sense. Taash glanced briefly at Ryin who stood between two of the taller initiates. The boy's rich ginger colored hair, he thought, reminded him of Obi-Wan. Despite living inside the walls of the temple for these years, Ryin's complexion made him look tanned and healthy, much like Taash's own complexion. His natural skin color almost matching his hair. The eyes however were an ice blue. Pale. As pale as blue could be without becoming clear. He stood straight and as tall as possible. Taash could see his small chest rising and falling with anxious deep breaths.   
  
Thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. Master Yoda was speaking to the group of gathered Jedi. His backwards ramblings seemed to go on forever and Taash sighed to himself. But he listened carefully. Not wanting to miss anything that would prevent he and Ryin from being paired together as master and apprentice.   
  
Next to Taash, Master Yao allowed his yellow eyes to wander the room. Taking in the scene around him. His fifth apprentice standing in front of him, facing the council. Jarin Laashar, a boy one year older than Ryin. His blonde almost white hair was unmistakable. And it melded into his fair and slightly blue tinted skin very comfortably. Emerald green eyes focused intently on the small face of the diminutive master before him.  
  
When Yoda finally finished his lecture, each initiate was asked to come forward and stand at the side of the knight who would be their master. Ryin couldn't help but to steal a glance at Taash. And Taash returned the look with a smile. All attention now focused on the council, the initiates were now formally presented as Padawan Learners. The masters accepted the responsibilities ahead. And each bowed to the council in turn. Yoda ended the ceremony with the proverbial, "May the Force be with you."  
  
~*~  
  
The short walk back to quarters was slightly awkward for both new master and new apprentice. Ryin followed along dutifully, keeping steps with his teacher. It wasn't until they reached the apartment and entered the common area that either of them spoke directly to the other.  
  
"This is your new home, Ryin. I've cleaned up a bedroom for you. It's the one that used to be my own when I was an apprentice. Not very large. Quite small actually, but it's comfortable. Come, I'll show you."  
  
The light blue eyes seemed to grow lighter as they widened. Ryin was doing his best to take in every look and smell of this new place. And as he walked in to his bedroom, he gasped quietly. Compared to what he'd been living in as an initiate, this one room was the size of the entire temple.   
  
"Master...Taash, this is not very small."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's not when first coming from the initiates quarters. This has been my home for many years. I'm glad to make it yours."  
  
"Thank you, Master...Taash." Ryin continued to stumble over his teacher's title. Perhaps not used to hearing himself say it. In time, he would adjust. Taash meant to make things as comfortable as he could right now.  
  
"I would like you to get settled today. Perhaps then you and I can have dinner in the dining hall later this evening. The council will give us time to get acquainted before they make any plans to send us out on a mission. They'll allow us time to determine each others strengths and weaknesses."  
  
"Did you live here with your master?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I was brought here when I was just about your age. Master Kem was my teacher."  
  
"Will I get to meet him?" The boy asked cautiously.   
  
Taash responded with an expression that made Ryin fear that he'd asked the wrong thing. "No. My master died some years ago. He was killed on a mission before I was knighted."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied quickly. "I didn't know. I won't ask you about him anymore."  
  
The small head was looking downward. He fiddled with his hands that sat in his lap. Taash knelt in front of where Ryin was perched on the edge of the bed. He placed a gentle hand under his chin and lifted his head to that their eyes met. "Padawan." The title felt odd coming from him, but it might help calm the sudden fears of the new apprentice. "I loved Master Kem very much. He was like a father to me. He raised me. Never think that asking about him is wrong. In fact, I intend to tell you all about him in time. His lessons are part of me. What he taught me, I will pass on to you. And I hope that eventually you will pass those lessons to your own apprentice. I want you to know all about him. I want you to ask me about him. Okay?"  
  
Ryin nodded, seeing the intensity in his master's eyes. And he smiled.   
  
"Good. Now, you take your time and unpack your bag. This is your space to do with as you please. I have a few calls to make. I'll be right outside in the common area should you need me."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. And it was mid-evening when the pair headed to the dining hall for dinner. Taash knew it was good to expose his apprentice to routine temple life as quickly as possible. It would help him to adjust at an easier pace. Meal trays in hand, the older Jedi directed Ryin towards a table in the corner where two other Jedi sat, deep in conversation.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn looked up as master and padawan approached. "Good evening, Taash and...Ryin, is it?"  
  
With a short nod, Taash motioned for Ryin to have a seat at the table opposite Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. I would like you to meet my apprentice. Ryin Cyr. Ryin, these are two very dear friends of mine. Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Ryin smiled and tried not to stare at the long braid hanging from the side of Kenobi's head. His own braid was but a few inches in length. The older apprentice's hung over his chest. Obi-Wan caught the stare however.   
  
"Hello, Ryin," he said. "We seem to have matching braids."  
  
"Will my braid be that long someday?"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned as he watched Ryin's pale eyes light up. "Eventually, I believe so. You have to work for it though." He said lightly.  
  
"Oh, I will. Master Taash told me how important it is to work hard and to listen."  
  
"Your master is wise, Ryin." Qui-Gon added. "Taash, how has the first day been for you both?"  
  
"Well, it's mostly been a day to get familiar with each other, and to allow him to see his new home. It's been a good day so far."  
  
Ryin, still fascinated with Obi-Wan's braid, soon turned his eyes to the interesting berry covered pastry that the knight had sitting on his plate. His mouth watered.   
  
"Padawan Kenobi, what is that called?" He pointed to the pastry.  
  
"You can call me, Obi-Wan. And that is called a Frosted Pilancake. Just between you and me, it's my favorite food on all of Coruscant."  
  
The boy's face rose as he looked closer at the desert and then towards his master. "Master Taash, could I have one of those?"  
  
"As long as you eat your meal first."  
  
"Can I go get mine now? What if they run out of them?"  
  
Taash laughed as Obi-Wan stood. "I'll take him, Taash. You sit and eat your dinner. Come on, Ryin. I'll introduce you to the man who runs the dining hall. He's a friend of mine and can make you anything you wish...if you ask."  
  
Waiting for approval from his master before wandering off, Ryin then happily let Obi-Wan guide him towards the desert line. Taash snorted lightly and turned his attention back to Qui-Gon. "Definitely not overly shy. I think he's taken a liking to Obi-Wan already."  
  
"So, Master Taash. How does it feel to have your life completely changed in a matter of minutes?"  
  
"Odd. But, comforting. He's only been with me for, well...for less than a day. Already I don't feel so alone anymore. I've never been able to shake that feeling of loneliness since Master Kem died. Childish, I know."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "There's nothing childish about missing a loved one, Taash. No matter how long the pain lasts. Obi-Wan is my last apprentice. He's not much longer until his trials. And although he'll still be here, and I'll see him often, it'll hit me hard I think. That first morning when I wake up and I don't have to hassle him to get out of bed. Or get on him about being late for sparring. It'll be an adjustment. As you adjusted to your loss, and now are adjusting again to the next chapter in your life. I sense good things from Ryin. The Force led you correctly."  
  
"Yes," he replied, his brown eyes shining. "It certainly did. And he asked about my old master too. Well, he thought he'd made a mistake in asking, but in reality he only drew me closer to him by bringing the subject up." He paused as he took a deep breath. "I think..."  
  
His words were interrupted by the return of his apprentice, flanked by Obi-Wan. "Master, I got you one too. And Obi-Wan got one for his master."  
  
A small plate with an oversized pastry, smothered in red berries was placed in front of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan laughed a short evil laugh that was almost a giggle. "Here, Master. For you."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to see Ryin taking his seat, but also...giggling? "Obi-Wan, are you being a bad influence on this young padawan already?"  
  
"Who me?" Innocent eyes. "Never, Master. Ryin just said that he'd never seen an old man eat desert before. So, I got you one. To...uh...show him that old men do enjoy desert."  
  
"Old man?"  
  
"I think it's the graying hair." Obi-Wan was clearly enjoying this.   
  
"You and I will talk about this later. Padawan." The elder Jedi returned his own evil snicker.  
  
Meanwhile, Taash was instructing his own apprentice. "Ryin, Master Qui-Gon is not old. Because he has gray hair, does not make him old. And even if he was old, it would be improper for you to address him as such."  
  
Ryin held his head down. Accepting the correction from his master. "I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again."  
  
"I'm not upset, Ryin. I just didn't want you to embarrass Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon was now feeling as if he was being ganged up on. "I'll have you all know, that this gray hair is owed to my most recent apprentice. He stresses me so. Don't you, Padawan?"  
  
The humorous tone of Jinn's voice brought out the giggles again in Ryin. After that, it seemed contagious. And before long, the four of them were trying not to laugh as they enjoyed the desert and the company.   
  
~*~  
  
Taash awoke. Startled. The small voice coming from his padawan's bedroom had penetrated the entire apartment. The cry of 'Master' brought the Jedi out of bed and quickly to Ryin's room. The boy was sitting on the bed, staring at a broken object in the corner of the room.   
  
"Padawan, what's wrong? Are you injured?"  
  
"No, Master. I think I broke the wall chrono though."  
  
He glanced at the smashed object lying on the floor. Definitely broken. "What happened?"  
  
"I was practicing my Force control, like you said I should when I can't sleep. I lifted it off the wall. And held it...kinda. For a few minutes. I got excited though and lost my concentration. Then it fell."  
  
They'd been together for almost two weeks now, and Taash was quickly getting to know the young Jedi's strong points. And his weak ones. One of Ryin's issues was that at times, he had trouble sleeping. There didn't seem to be any reason for it. He admitted that he'd had the problem while he was an initiate, but he didn't know why. Taash had given serious thought about taking him to visit with Healer Terran. Just to make sure there was no medical reason for the insomnia. It didn't happen every night, but often enough to be an issue that the new master was concerned with. He'd spoken with Ryin about it, and about how to put his time awake to good use. One of the exercises he'd recommended was Force control. However he'd never given thought to lifting a chrono off the wall. Even he hadn't thought about that one when he was younger. Perhaps Force control was not a good middle of the night exercise to attempt after all.  
  
"We'll, that's easy to replace. Maybe next time you can try something safer."  
  
"Yes, Master. But I did it. I held it up."  
  
"That's wonderful, Padawan. I am very proud of you. We'll work on how to train yourself to concentrate longer." He paused for a short moment. "Ryin, are you sure there is nothing bothering you and that's why you can't sleep? Nightmares or anything of the sort?"  
  
"I'm sure, Master. I don't remember ever having nightmares before. Just...sometimes I can't sleep."  
  
"Okay," Taash sighed. "But I want to get you into the healers soon. To put my mind at ease. This might be a problem that they can treat."  
  
"Okay, Master. But do we have to see Healer Terran? Obi-Wan told me that he has really cold hands."  
  
A loud laugh erupted from the young master. How many times had Obi-Wan complained about that the temperature of that mans hands? "Yes, he's told me the same. But Healer Terran is one of the best healers in the temple. He's treated me several times. Cold hands and all." Ryin by now had climbed into his bed and allowed his teacher to pull the blanket around his shoulders. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Just lie back and reach for the Force if you can't sleep. It might help guide you."  
  
He reached up and ruffled the boy's hair. Something he'd always wanted to do. Something that Master Kem did to him when he was young. Something that he desperately missed.   
  
"Goodnight, Master."  
  
"Goodnight, Padawan."  
  
Ryin didn't sleep much that night. Perhaps dozing off from time to time. The unknown keeping him awake. And Taash could sense that his student was not sleeping, but eventually he had no choice and he needed to allow his own body to get the rest that it craved.   
  
~*~  
  
Healer Terran Va'lor greeted the pair enthusiastically as they entered the medical ward. He was flanked by his former apprentice, a Knight named Kresh Sarem. A man that Ryin immediately took an interest in because of the intense copper-orange eyes that dominated the darker complexion of his young face. Kresh was about the same age as Taash, but because of a late start into the healing field, he had only been knighted a year ago. He'd chosen to remain working with his former master in this wing of the medical ward, knowing he still had lessons to learn. And working with someone he respected so much, made for a friendly and comfortable atmosphere. He stood back and followed   
  
the older healer's lead.  
  
"Taash." Terran began. "It's been a long time. I had heard that you'd taken an apprentice."  
  
"Hi, Terran. I'm not used to being here while I am healthy." He replied with a smirk. "Yes, this is Ryin Cyr."  
  
The graying healer shook the small hand. "Good to meet you, Ryin. This is Healer Kresh. He used to be my apprentice. So, to what do we owe this visit?"  
  
Stepping behind the youngest Jedi, Taash, lay his hands gently on the slight shoulders in front of him. "Ryin seems to suffer from some type of insomnia. He tells me he's had this problem for many years. The crèche healers could find nothing to explain it, however. It's not every night, but it is a concern of mine. I trust your judgment, Terran. Could you take a look at him. See if you can determine if there is a possibly a hidden cause?"  
  
"I think we can manage that. Any nightmares, Ryin? Bad dreams?"  
  
"No, Master Terran. I just can't sleep sometimes."  
  
"Okay. Kresh, why don't we set him up in Exam One and run the standard tests to begin. If that doesn't reveal anything, we'll go a bit deeper."  
  
It was obvious that the boy was becoming more uncomfortable as the minutes went on. He looked up at his master as they entered the next room. The pleading look in the pale eyes did not go unnoticed by the master healer and he knelt in front of Ryin. Addressing his patient directly.  
  
"It's okay, Ryin. Nothing painful. I promise. The worst might be if we take a blood sample. Your master can stay with you the whole time. All right?"  
  
He nodded quickly, but visibly relaxed when he felt a soft hand on his back. His master.   
  
"I'll be right here, Ryin."  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours passed and all possible tests had been completed. Kresh lead Taash and Ryin into the counseling room to await Healer Terran. "He'll be in shortly. He's just doing a final review of the results."  
  
"Thank you, Kresh." Taash said as the dark-haired healer walked from the room.   
  
"Master, Obi-Wan was right. Healer Terran does have cold hands."  
  
"I think that Obi-Wan did buy him a pair of gloves one year. Didn't seem to help though."  
  
"He's nice."  
  
"Yes. Terran is very nice. He took care of me when I was sick."  
  
At that moment, the man in question, wandered in and sat behind his desk. "Okay. I do believe that we've found the underlying problem. One of our tests appears to show an imbalance. More specifically, an imbalance in Ryin's brain chemistry."  
  
The boy's face went flat.  
  
"No, Ryin, it's okay. It's nothing that you can feel or that will affect anything more than your sleep. Don't worry. And there are ways that we can attempt to help this situation. There's a gland at the base of the brain that secretes a natural hormone called melatonin. It looks like that your gland is not doing it's job properly. And it's not making enough of this hormone to allow you to sleep as you should. But, I would like to run one test again, this evening, right before you would normally go to bed. The melatonin tends to be difficult to detect during the day. So to be sure that this is the problem, we'll need to repeat one of our tests from today. It'll only take a few minutes, but if we are correct in our thinking, this will just confirm things."  
  
Ice blue eyes looked across the desk at the healer. "What will happen then?"  
  
"We can put you on a program of taking supplement melatonin. A hypo-spray."  
  
"Will that let me sleep?"  
  
Taash sat quietly next to his apprentice. Pleased to see that Ryin was not afraid to ask questions. He would only interrupt if it needed.  
  
Terran answered the question. "It will help you to sleep. But it won't be a complete cure. You may still have problems sleeping from time to time. However, this will certainly reduce the number of sleepless nights that you are having now. And there are other things that you can do to help. Deep breathing. Evening meditation. Even a warm bath might help when the melatonin can't. I'll give you a data chip about insomnia for you to and your master to read. It'll give other suggestions as to how and help your sleep patterns. Okay? Anymore questions?"  
  
A slight shrug followed by a quiet 'no.'   
  
"This is not an uncommon problem, Ryin. Many people have it. Even other Jedi. Don't think that you can't do what all other padawans do because of this new information. The more you think about it, the less the melatonin will help you. Just keep going as you were. You seemed to be handling it okay. Taash, I'll be by this evening, let's say the nine hour, for the exam. I'll have a definite answer for you by tomorrow, along with instructions on when he'll need to take the supplement."  
  
"I understand. Thank you, Terran. Come along, Ryin. We'll grab some lunch and then I'll we'll see if we can't finish that last bit of work on your lightsaber."  
  
The mention of the lightsaber was enough to bring Ryin out of his troubled thoughts. He'd never had a real saber before. The initiates sabers were small and weak compared to what the Jedi in the field actually used. Now he'd have a real one. His very own.  
  
~*~  
  
The final touch to the saber was to select the color and insert the crystal. Ryin chose a green blade to coincide with his masters blue one. Several careful minutes later, the work was complete. Ryin stepped away from the table and held the hilt away from his body. One press of the button and the brilliant emerald green blade hummed to life. The biggest smile Taash had ever seen came across the young face.  
  
"Excellent, Padawan. Very good."  
  
"When can we spar, Master?"  
  
"Ah, patience. Our first lessons will not be so much a spar as it is a test. You and I have to get the feel of each other. I need to see how you handle things when facing me. I've seen you sparring with others your age, but now you are taking the next step. We'll start into that maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
~*~  
  
Terran came by late to administer the final test. Unlike the previous night, Ryin felt that he could sleep this night. The healer got the sample he needed, promised to have an answer the next day then took his leave. Taash came to sit at Ryin's bedside. "That should be the last test. Are you tired?"  
  
"Very tired, Master. I don't think I be trying to float wall chronos across the room tonight," he said with an innocent grin.  
  
"I should hope not, young man." The friendly gesture was returned. "Get some rest."  
  
He carefully padded out of the room and made his way to the common area. Stretched out with a hot cup of tea and an old book, Taash relaxed away the rest of the evening.   
  
~*~  
  
"Master, what is this room?" Ryin asked as he stood next to his master. He looked all around. Absorbing every detail. The room was quiet and empty but for the many candles that dimly illuminated the walls.  
  
"This is the Remembrance Room. Each candle honors a fallen Jedi."  
  
"Is this where you remember your master?"  
  
"I remember him always, but this is where I come to speak to him."  
  
"But he can't talk back to you."  
  
"No, he can't. But I know he's watching and can hear me. It gives me comfort to be able to speak to him even though he is with the Force. Coming here helps to clear my mind and answer my questions."  
  
Ryin had now wandered to the furthest wall. Marveling at the number of candles that flickered effortlessly around him. "Which one is Master Kem's?"  
  
"This one here." He pointed to a candle burning brilliantly on the wall behind the apprentice. "When this candle burns down, I'll replace it with a new one. They have a guardian who replaces candles daily, but I choose to care for my master's in my own way." Taash knelt down close to the wall. Ryin watched for a moment before mirroring the action. Both Jedi closed their eyes and reached for the Force.   
  
"Master Kem. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. But these first weeks...well, I'm still new to this master role. Trying to walk in your path is no easy task, Master. I'm trying. Remembering your lessons. Your words. My apprentice is here with me. Ryin. He wants to know all about you. I am honored to have him wanting to know about what a great man you were...and are. You'd be proud of him, Master. I hope you are proud of what I've become since your passing. I've tried to be everything that you were, while still allowing for my own failings. It's not easy. Being a master. I have a new respect for what I put you through all those years. I have a new respect for you, Master. Please keep us safe while Ryin and I learn together. Grow together. I think we'll do okay. I...I love you, Master."  
  
Reaching up to his face, Ryin absently wiped away the few tears that had escaped unexpectedly as he listened to Taash's words to his dead master. Would he someday feel the same way about Master Taash? After two short weeks, he'd become fond of his teacher. They seemed to get along easily. But he knew that things were just beginning. Trials lay ahead. Trials that would test their new relationship. Trials that would test their commitment to each other. Was he prepared for the path before them?  
  
Without words, he followed his master out of the dimly lit room and down the long corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
A quick trip to the healers confirmed what Terran had thought. Ryin's body did not produce enough melatonin to enable proper sleep. In the span of fifteen minutes, he explained to both master and apprentice how the hypospray of melatonin would be administered. It was a short and painless procedure to be applied only when needed. That, along with learning the finer points of meditation, would hopefully move Ryin towards a life of fewer sleepless nights. The boy had become so accustomed to not sleeping at times, that it had become expected. He'd invented ways to pass the time while he was an initiate. Lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, counting holes in the ventilation ducts, anything to make the night seem like it would pass faster than it actually was.   
  
~*~  
  
Another ten days passed and Ryin tried to adjust to the new sleeping patterns he was experiencing. On the nights that he used the hypospray to help him to sleep, his dreams became deeper. Intense. He'd never suffered from nightmares. In fact his dreams tended to be rather peaceful. But he'd never slept so deeply before either. On the mornings following those nights, Taash had a hard time rousing the boy awake, and Ryin would awake groggy. Taking more time than usual to get his mind set and his body moving. He hadn't spoken of the odd dreams to his master. Hoping that they would pass as he got used to the melatonin. Taash had been keeping an eye on his apprentice and noticed that on certain mornings, Ryin's behavior was slightly off. He wasn't a boy of extremely high energy, but he wasn't one to sleep late and wander the apartment for thirty minutes before being fully awake. However, in just the short time that he'd been taking the drug, Taash was noticing a distinct difference in those mornings verses ones following a night where sleep had come naturally.  
  
And after almost two weeks of this, he approached him about it.  
  
Ryin was in his room preparing for the day. Making sure his tunic was straight and saber hung properly. Appearance was important to him, even at so young an age. It had been a difficult night of dreams. Troubling ones. Even a bit disturbing.   
  
He stopped what he was doing when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in, Master."  
  
The door swished open and Taash wandered in. "Good morning, Ryin. I had difficulty waking you again this morning. Is everything okay?"  
  
Suddenly, Ryin's bottom lip had become his focal point. He chewed on it as he weighed in on what to tell his master. He knew he couldn't lie to him, but he didn't want to seem weak either. He was a Jedi. He should be able to deal with bad dreams and sleepless nights.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Padawan?"  
  
He felt cornered into a place that he could not escape. "Master..."  
  
By now, Taash had seated himself on the edge of the bed, his apprentice facing him. Being at equal height so that Ryin did not have to look up at him, he hoped would seem less intimidating. Feeling Ryin's uncertainty, Taash tried to help him along.  
  
"The mornings after you use the melatonin are different for you, aren't they?"   
  
A worried nod followed.  
  
"Hard to wake up?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Bad dreams?"  
  
Ryin's eyes widened a bit. How did his master know this? He'd tried to keep his feelings hidden from him at night, not wanting to disturb his sleep with worrying about his apprentice.  
  
"I take that look as meaning yes?" Taash pushed a bit harder.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"And you've never had bad dreams before."  
  
"No, Master. I...only have them on the nights when I use my hypospray. I think I sleep deeper then. Maybe that's what causes them. I don't know."  
  
"Ryin, sit down." He patted the place on the mattress beside him. Ryin sat down timidly. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I'm sure we can speak to the healers about it. It's not good to hide things like this."  
  
The boy looked down, taking slow deep breaths. He spoke in a quiet voice to his teacher. "I thought I could handle it on my own, Master. I'm sorry. I didn't know if maybe it would go away on it's own. I didn't mean to hide it from you. I wanted to tell you. I did. But I thought you would think I was weak for letting my dreams bother me. I was so happy when you chose me as an apprentice. I didn't want to do anything that would make you regret your decision."  
  
Taash pulled Ryin's chin up so that they met eye to eye. He saw the sadness in the pale blue eyes. "Ryin. I know we haven't been together for long, but I want you to feel okay with coming to me about anything. Sleeping problems and bad dreams are not a weakness. Being a Jedi does not make you invincible. We all battle with our own issues. Every Jedi, no matter how perfect they may seem, has something within them that they fight with constantly. You know, Obi-Wan, and you are fond of him. Since he was your age, or younger even, he's had to battle his anger. He wars with it even today. He's more able to control it now, but it's never far from emerging. That doesn't make him less of a Jedi. It makes him human. I know that he's also had problems with nightmares in the past. And I could name any number of Jedi who have problems that some might consider a weakness. But as long as you accept it, and don't let it rule you, it's not a weakness. Not in the least. You've done well to deal with your insomnia for so many years. It's not taken over your life. It's an obstacle to overcome. Struggles, Ryin. Our ability to go on, despite them, makes us who we are. I don't think less of you. I'm very proud of the fact that you've chosen to fight back against this and not give in. That shows great strength."  
  
Ryin was calming now. The fear so visible in his eyes moments ago, was now fading. Never had he thought of other Jedi...padawans, knights and masters, having problems like he did. He wondered what type of struggles his own master had dealt with in the past. Thoughts became vocalized. "Master...did...did you ever have a struggle that you had to overcome?"  
  
"Ah, indeed I did. I've had my share of obstacles. The one foremost on my mind would be after Master Kem died. For months afterwards I suffered nightmares about that last mission. What went wrong? What could I have done to prevent his death? What mistakes did he make? Did we underestimate the enemy? Were we unprepared for such a mission? I would wake up in the middle of the night. I'd find myself looking for him. Calling out for him through the Force. That was possibly the most difficult time of my life." Taash sat back a bit and relaxed his mind with a deep breath.  
  
"But..." Ryin seemed be searching for something else. "What about when you were my age?"  
  
"Well, I admit, I did have one thing that bothered me a great deal. Other padawans used to tease me about it. I was rather clumsy with a lightsaber during my first couple years under Master Kem's training. I had a tendency of losing my grip on the saber and watching it fly out of my hand. Or many times I would practice against my master, I had trouble adjusting to any new moves that he showed me. I spent a great deal of time being patched up by the healers. Very rarely did I come out the winner in sparring matches with other's my age. Master Kem told me my coordination was off. That I needed to grow into my body. My mind was seeing and anticipating one thing, but my feet and hands did something else." He paused as he remembered back to his master's patient lessons that focused on improvement in handling a saber. Day after day they worked on it. And each lesson lead to positive steps. One of Kem's great strength's was patience. Eventually he passed that on to Taash. "Slowly but surely I got better. My master worked with me everyday. And in time, I overcame that struggle."  
  
The boy still didn't seem satisfied, although he was beginning to truly enjoy when Master Taash talked about his past. But he objected to the comparison of non-sleep to sparring. "Master, sparring is different. Practice can help that. I can't practice sleeping. I can't practice waking up quicker in the morning after I've had my hypospray. How can that get better? Maybe I'll never sleep normally. What if this never goes away? What if we are on a mission and I haven't slept, and I need to be alert? Master..."  
  
Taash shook his head and put a hand on the padawan's shoulder. "We can and will deal with this, Ryin. There are people all over the galaxy who have the exact same problem that you do. There are many other Jedi that do as well. We'll speak to the Terran about this further. And he did talk to you about meditation. You've worked on that somewhat, but perhaps we need to get a bit more serious."  
  
"Are you disappointed in me, Master?"   
  
"No, Padawan. There is nothing to be disappointed about. You did not ask for this. As long as you try, I will never be disappointed in you."  
  
"But Master Yoda says there is no try."  
  
"There are a lot of things Yoda says that you can't take to heart. Yes, he is wise. But it's been a very long time since he was your age. You try your best. That's all I can ask." Taash finished this off by draping an arm around the smaller shoulders and pulling his apprentice close to him. Ryin responded by leaning into the embrace.  
  
"Master, why does Master Qui-Gon call Master Yoda 'that evil little troll'?"  
  
Taash lost it right then. Laughing out loud as he still held Ryin tight. "Ah, it's a long story. But do me a favor and don't ever call Master Yoda that. Either to his face or to your friends. Okay?" He was still laughing as he released the boy and patted him on the back. "Let's get some breakfast and then see what the day will bring us."  
  
~*~  
  
"Master, Jarin is over there with his master. Can we eat at that table?"  
  
"Sure. Lead the way."  
  
The two Jedi wandered towards the table in the far corner of the room. Master Kieren Yao and his apprentice, Jarin Laashar welcomed them. Jarin and Ryin had been good friends during their days as initiates. Taash encouraged his learner to spend free time with friends. Trying to maintain friendships was difficult in the mobile life of Jedi who worked the field and Taash knew how important it would be for Ryin to develop and solidify relationships now while he was still young.   
  
Taash himself was looking forward to getting the opportunity to speak with a master so renowned as Kieren Yao. Perhaps if Ryin and Jarin continued to be close friends during their apprenticeship, he would develop a friendship with Yao. Taash had few close friends. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Taj and his interim master, Greft Salem where the only ones he could claim. He was well liked however, just slow to form close relationships. He knew what it felt like to lose a loved one, and therefore had a hard time allowing himself to get close to those outside his small circle of friends.   
  
Ryin was greeted by his friend. Jarin's heavily accented voice gave the blonde haired boy an air of confidence, despite his young age. "Hi Ryin! Good afternoon, Master Taash."  
  
"Hello, Jarin. Mind if we join you?" Taash waited for the approving nod of Master Yao.  
  
Kieren Yao acknowledged the pair. "Taash, Ryin. It's wonderful to see you both. These first weeks can be hectic." The man's yellow eyes shone brightly as they contrasted his gray skin of his sculpted face. "Please have a seat. Ryin, are you finding apprenticeship to be everything you thought?"  
  
Intimidated by the mere presence of Master Yao, a man who the initiates regarded as one of the greatest Jedi of them all, Ryin was not prepared for the man's direct attention. His words stumbled out of his mouth. "Um...Master Taash...he's...um...yes. It's a lot to...uh, get used to, Master Yao."  
  
"Please call me Master Kieren. Surnames are so formal. I understand from my own apprentice, that you and he were good friends for several years while initiates."  
  
"Yes, Master Kieren." Ryin glanced up at his master. Taash saw the nervousness in his face but encouraged him with a nod. "Jarin and I have known each other for over four years. We shared a lot of the same classes."  
  
"Wonderful. So you know each other very well then. I hope that the two of you will be able to continue your friendship as you go through you training. I do know how padawans enjoy comparing their masters with each other." He smiled and winked at Jarin who in turn flushed slightly and tried to look innocent by fiddling with the food on his plate.  
  
Taash laughed as Ryin too tried to hide his embarrassed expression by becoming suddenly obsessed with what was on his plate. "Don't worry, we were all like that once. I remember rambling on with several others my age about our masters. What we hated about them. What we liked. Which master was the better swordsman. And we'd even talk about the older padawans." He waited for the reaction from the two students. The one that told him they knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yes, that's no secret either."  
  
"Master," Ryin started as he lifted is attention away from his food. His eyes then caught several familiar faces at a distant table. An escape. "May I be excused? Tiann and Jemrin are over on the other side of the cafeteria. Could I go sit with them? I haven't seen them in a few weeks."  
  
"Certainly. A good way to escape this conversation as well," he replied with a grin.   
  
"Thank you, Master." The boy gathered his meal tray and quickly moved away from the table. Jarin gave his own master a pleading look.  
  
"Go ahead, Jarin. Go with him."  
  
Jarin smiled broadly, shadowed Ryin's actions and fled the scene. The two deserted masters were left in their wake.   
  
"To be young again." Kieren began. "So, Taash. How are things with you and Ryin? It's a difficult adjustment to make sometimes, going from being a solo knight to having a young apprentice under your care all the time."  
  
"Actually, it's not as difficult a transaction as I had thought it would be. Ryin is very eager to learn and he and I seem to get along very well. I was nervous about that part of this. That he and I would have trouble bonding. But we seem to be going all right." Taash paused. Hesitant to bring up personal issues with a man that he barely knew, but he'd been needing to speak to someone about Ryin's insomnia. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were off-planet, and Taj had been assisting several older masters with a local investigation. Other than healers, he hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Slowly he made his way towards the subject. "Has Jarin had any problems adjusting? Or any problems...just in general?"  
  
"We are working on his saber handling. He tends to get his feet tangled when he's nervous. But other than that, things are going nicely. He's a more relaxed boy then my last apprentice. I think he and I will do okay together." The slim Jedi sensed something in Taash's manner that seemed to be what? A call for help? "Things are okay with Ryin, correct?"  
  
The younger master hedged and tilted his head slightly. But once he started talking, it all poured out easily. "He's been in and out of the healers several times for insomnia. It's been a problem, Ryin says, for years. He's learned to deal with it. The healers discovered that his body doesn't manufacture something called melatonin, which helps the body to sleep. So they put him on doses of it when he hits a night where he can't sleep. Now it seems that on the nights where he uses it, the next morning, it's almost like a hangover. It takes him time to get out of bed and to get going. He's tired. Worn out for part of the day. It's not to bad right now, but this morning he was very sluggish. And I don't want to put him into serious training while he's like that, for fear that he might hurt himself. We go back to the healers tomorrow. I honestly don't know what Terran will have him try next. I don't know if   
  
there is anything else to try. It's all been a bit frustrating. Ryin is trying so hard to act like it's not bothering him, but even our shared link is still building, I know he's struggling inside with this. He did ask me this morning if I was disappointed in him for not being able to control his sleep patterns. As he gets older, will this get worse? Better? Will it affect his performance in the field? I just don't know..."   
  
He finished with a heavy sigh. And then realized that he'd just unloaded weeks of concerns on a master who, by reputation, still intimidated him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on like that. It's   
  
just kind of built up and I didn't want Ryin to know how worried I was about him. It may not seem like a big deal on the outside, insomnia, but if it goes further and begins to affect his health or his safety..."  
  
Kieren knew the feelings of worry all to well. He'd spent no less than ten years with each of his first four padawans. Worry came naturally to the gray-skinned Jedi. He wanted only to help. "It's okay, Taash. Training four apprentices, one learns to become a good listener. I don't mind at all that you vent your frustrations or fears for Ryin. Or for you. In fact, since Jarin and Ryin are such good friends, I wondered if the two of us might become the same in time. If they spend time together when not working, it'll be natural for us to see each other frequently. Perhaps we can each be an ear for the other."  
  
Once before during a difficult period in his life, another had reached out to him. One padawan reaching out to another when a master had been lost. Today, one master was reaching out to another. Relief washed through him as he caught Kieren's supportive smile.   
  
"Perhaps you should have him forgo the melatonin and look within. You say he was handling it okay for years on his own. Your concern is valid as he matures and moves off-planet for dangerous missions. That fatigue may interfere with his abilities. But it seems things are worse now than they were before he started on the drug. Has Terran suggested meditation?"  
  
"Yes. I plan on working with Ryin on that soon. But I wanted to get these first weeks under our belts. Did I make a mistake in not getting into that sooner?"   
  
"No, I don't think so. My first instinct would be to seek the opinion of the healers. Especially where an apprentice is involved. As Ryin's teacher, he is your first priority. He will always come before you. You're on the right path, Taash," Kieren comforted. "Your concerns are real. As is your worry. Go on and see Terran tomorrow. Take it from there. Don't be afraid to disagree with the healers or decide to go against what they recommend. You know your apprentice. In time, you will know him better than you know yourself."  
  
As the two continued, a friendship began. Taash become more and more comfortable with Kieren Yao. It was a familiar feeling. The same one that he'd felt after Obi-Wan had reached out to him years before following the death of Master Kem. There was someone who cared about him and about what he may be facing at that moment. He sighed contently as he and Kieren moved into lighter conversation. All the while, both keeping a protective eye on the padawans across the room. A good time now for all of them to relax and enjoy the company of friends.  
  
~*~  
  
The master healer agreed with Taash's decision to take Ryin off of the melatonin. It seemed to be doing more harm than good. The three of them sat down and discussed further a plan of deep meditation. Taash would take time each day to assist his student in reaching out to the Force. The depth that each Jedi could reach during meditation varied depending on the individual. To some it came easily. To others it was always a battle. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were examples of just that. Taash knew just how easily Qui-Gon could settle and reach great depth. His apprentice, however, still struggled to reach a depth anywhere close to where Qui-Gon would go. The reasons for the variations differ. Obi-Wan always knew his lack of patience contributed to his difficulty in meditation. But he never stopped working at it. Ryin was an extremely patient boy, Taash knew. Perhaps this was something that he could consult Qui-Gon on. Qui-Gon was just the opposite of his padawan. Patient and relaxed most of the time. Yes. He should speak to Qui-Gon about this. He seemed to be fond of Ryin, and had been a supportive friend for some years now.   
  
He'd made the decision. Now, he'd just have to wait until Jinn and Kenobi returned from their current mission.   
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon hurried down the ramp of the transport. His attention was focused on the three healers who were just now running through the docking bay doors. And empty stretcher floated along side them. They followed him back into the transport, disappearing seconds later. Taash had caught wind of Jinn and Kenobi's return from Larus II, but hadn't heard of any problems. Obviously there was something wrong. And since only Qui-Gon had exited the ramp before, Obi-Wan was clearly the concern.   
  
Ryin, standing next to his master, sensed something was wrong. He'd never before felt anything this strong over their still maturing bond. So many emotions. Anxiety. Apprehension. Fear?  
  
"Master, are you okay?"  
  
"The healers went in after Obi-Wan. It's..." His words were brought to a brisk halt when he saw the group emerging. The once empty stretcher was now occupied. Taash's heart sank when he saw Obi-Wan's still form stained with blood, being moved urgently from the docking bay. Qui-Gon trailed, launching into a short jog to keep up with the healers.  
  
Taash looked down at Ryin. "Padawan, follow me please."  
  
"Master, was that Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes. Come on."  
  
The jog turned into a run as raced to catch the lift that would take them up six floors to the main medical ward. Obi-Wan disappeared behind the sliding double doors right as they entered the lobby. Left in his wake, Qui-Gon. The usually patient and relaxed master was now torn and anxious. It didn't take long for him to begin pacing the small room. He stopped when he almost ran head on into those he didn't know where there.  
  
"Taash. I'm...sorry. Ryin." A short nod of acknowledgment followed by more pacing.  
  
"Qui-Gon, what happened?"  
  
Taking a deep and shaky breath, Qui-Gon did what he could to find his center before replying. "We were ambushed. Some renegade gang. I don't know. We were only four hours away on Galen II. A simple, peaceful mission. Everything went smoothly. We were about to board the ship and return home. Damnit. I should have sensed that. There was a small fraction of citizens that were against the Jedi intervening with the governmental issues on Galen. That had to be them. But I sensed nothing at that moment. They opened up on us with blaster fire. Obi-Wan was closer to the ship and I yelled at him to get on board when the firing started. He didn't. Stubborn. Always so damn stubborn. He ran to my side and pushed me towards the ramp. He took one shot in the chest and one in the shoulder. I did what I could for him on the flight here, but they were close range shots. He's lost a lot of blood. Hot. He's very hot. Infection...must be infection. I think I got him here in time. I hope..." His voice trailed off when it began shaking slightly. Then he took to pacing again.  
  
"Qui-Gon..." Taash tried to be supportive without upsetting the man further. But until the healers had a chance to work on Obi-Wan and then update Jinn, there would be a long agonizing wait. "You need to sit down and relax. Would you like something warm to drink? Tea perhaps? It'll help settle you, I think."  
  
The tall Jedi stopped his motion and looked towards the younger master. "Thank you, Taash. That would be helpful."  
  
"Good. Ryin, you stay here. I'll return in a few minutes."  
  
Ryin gave a worried glance at his master. Clearly he was unsure about being left in an uncomfortable setting with a man he didn't know very well. And one who was distraught over an injured apprentice. Taash sensed this and knelt before the boy.  
  
"I'll just be a few minutes. Sometimes another presence in the room, even if it's just a silent one, is helpful for people. I won't be long."  
  
"Yes, Master." Ryin said automatically as Taash headed for the door. The boy tried to remain as silent as possible while sitting on the end of the couch watching Master Jinn's every move. Part of him wanted to say something. But he was a ten-year-old inexperienced apprentice. What words could he offer one of the Jedi Order's most accomplished masters? Nothing. Nothing he said would make a difference. The last thing he thought Qui-Gon needed was for a young Jedi to start interfering with his emotions right now. So he remained quiet. Trying desperately to blend into the walls. Silently hoping that his own master would not be much longer.   
  
He was brought out of these thoughts by the sagging of the cushions next to him. Ryin lifted his head and glanced sideways. Master Qui-Gon had come to sit next to him. Elbows on his knees and head in his hands. One deep breath after another. Why did he have to sit so close? Then Ryin remembered what Master Taash had said about how a presence in the room can be helpful. Now however, the urge to say something...the need to...was gnawing at Ryin. He could feel his breathing quicken. Nerves rising still. The words came out before he could stop them. They weren't the comforting words that he'd hoped for.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, could Obi-Wan die?" Ryin immediately looked down as his breathing now became short and quick. He hadn't meant to ask that. He hadn't meant to make things worse than they already were. Mentally he prepared himself to flee from the room at first opportunity. Yet, Qui-Gon did not respond in anger or anything of the kind. He pulled his head from his hands and turned a sorrowful look towards the young padawan.  
  
"It is possible, yes. You've gotten to know Obi-Wan a little since you've begun working with your master, haven't you?"  
  
Ryin nodded. Afraid to open his mouth. Fearing the words that might come out of it.   
  
"Obi-Wan is very fond of you. Your master and he are close friends. He told me how well you and Taash fit each other. He's very happy that the Force brought the two of you together."  
  
The boy was speechless. He opened his mouth several times to respond, but nothing came out. Qui-Gon's words had surprised him. Maybe he was just trying to take his mind off of the current situation. Yes, that must be it.  
  
Qui-Gon continued.  
  
"Obi-Wan is very dear to me, Ryin. As I am sure you are to Taash. Each apprentice has varied experiences as they grow up. But you have as your mentor a very good man. He will take care of you. I promise you that."  
  
Qui-Gon began to visibly relax. Just being able to talk to another person seemed to have helped him. Ryin became slightly more confident in his words this time. And forced them to be more supportive.  
  
"I can...stay here with you if you like. Until Obi-Wan is okay. I don't think I would want to be alone if it was Master Taash in there."  
  
A short exhale of breath mixed with a half laugh greeted the boy's words. "I would like that very much, Ryin. Thank you. I do admit, the company is settling. I have a close friend who used to teach classes here, Master Bren Anders. I could use her presence right now. She took a job on the outer rim, teaching. A job she's been after for some time. She and Obi-Wan were close as well. And she was always there for either of us when we needed someone. I miss her. Especially at a time like this. So, it's nice to have someone close by who cares." Qui-Gon paused for a moment to collect himself. "It's okay to be nervous, Ryin. I know this is all new to you. But from just your actions in the past few minutes...I can see that Taash has chosen well. Thank you for sitting with me right now. It's helped more than you can know."  
  
Ryin smiled shyly at the big Jedi and they both settled into a comfortable silence. Several more moments passed before Taash returned. In his hands he held a large white cup of steaming liquid which he handed to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon wrapped his hands around the mug, accepting the warmth. "Thank you, Taash."  
  
"Perhaps we should go now. I'm sure the healers will be out soon to give you an update on Obi-Wan. You don't need us here hovering over you."  
  
"Actually, I'd like for you both to stay if you don't mind. Ryin and I had a nice conversation while you were gone. His presence has been relaxing. Helping me to focus and taking my mind off the situation. Please stay."  
  
Taash gave an approving glance at his apprentice. Then a hand on his shoulder. He sat down next to Ryin who still sat near Qui-Gon. Together they waited.  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity had passed, the small group was finally approached by a healer. Kresh Sarem. His copper eyes flashed determination as he stood before Qui-Gon.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, Terran wanted me to update you on Obi-Wan. He is stable and the internal damage has been repaired. There is some nerve damage in his left shoulder, and he will require therapy to regain full use of that shoulder. They'll be some pain until it completely healed. The infection is under control. He's dealing with just a low-grade fever now. In a few days, if all goes well, that should no longer be an issue. Also he'll have quite a bit of pain in his chest while the repaired wound heals. He will be fine after some bed rest and some time off from regular duties. He was fortunate that the blaster fire to his chest didn't impact a few inches to the left."  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and breathed in a deep sigh of relief. He'd been expecting much worse. "When can I see him?"  
  
"Soon. He's been settled into a room now. Let me check on the progress and I'll be back out for you."  
  
"Okay," he nodded. "Thank you."  
  
The healer disappeared. Qui-Gon felt a hand on his shoulder. Taash. "The best news we could hope for. You'll want to sit with him for a while, I know. Ryin and I should get back to our routine. I'd like to see him when you feel he's up to visitors."  
  
"I'll let you know. I'm sure he'd like to see you both as well. Thank you again. Both of you for being supportive. Especially you, Ryin. I'll be sure to tell Obi-Wan that you've been worried about him."  
  
Ryin didn't know how to respond, so he just smiled and nodded. Taash grabbed Qui-Gon's hand in a firm grasp before leaving. Then with a hand on his padawan's shoulder, he moved out of the door and towards home.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon was sitting at Obi-Wan's beside. The younger Jedi was semi-upright, supported by pillows, and sipping on a small glass of warm tea. Exhaustion played on his face and throughout his entire body. He only wanted to sleep, but welcomed the sweet flavor of his favorite tea sliding down his throat. His words, when spoken, were tired.  
  
"S'good, Master. Thank you."  
  
Qui-Gon patted the blanket that covered Obi-Wan's legs. "I know you want to sleep, Padawan. And the healers have said that you should. But anything you can keep down will help you to regain your strength. Oh, and you have two visitors here who wanted to see you for a few minutes. They were here with me yesterday while I was waiting for news on your condition."  
  
As if on cue, Taash and Ryin wandered through the door. Obi-Wan's face squinted in a smile as he saw the familiar faces.   
  
"Hi, Obi-Wan. We won't stay long. Just wanted to see how you were."  
  
Obi-Wan, as tired as he was, was pleased to see Taash. He accepted the comforting hand to his own with a tired grin. Ryin approached cautiously until he saw that it was okay for him to come close. The boy could easily see the pain in the older padawan's small motions.  
  
"Does it hurt?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Very much so, Ryin. But it'll get better."  
  
"I was worried about you when Master Qui-Gon told me what happened. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Ryin's words were genuine. And it touched Obi-Wan that someone he'd not known for very long was so concerned and cared so much. It said a great deal about the type of person that Ryin was and the type of Jedi he would grow to be.   
  
"Thank you, Ryin."  
  
Qui-Gon came to stand behind Ryin and put a large hand on his shoulder. "Compassion seems to be one of his strengths."  
  
The young apprentice blushed slightly and shied away briefly from the big master. Taash turned his attention from his apprentice to Obi-Wan.   
  
"How long will they keep you captive in this place?"  
  
A shrug from Obi-Wan and a short grunt. "Who knows. Terran enjoys terrorizing me."  
  
"Actually," Qui-Gon interrupted, "if he behaves himself, then maybe only a couple days."  
  
Obi-Wan threw an exhausted look at his master and Qui-Gon knew it was time to shuffle the visitors out. Taash had already picked up on the cue however. "We'll go now. I know you need the rest." He gave a tight, brief grasp of his friend's hand before leaving. "Get well, Obi-Wan. When you're up to it, Ryin and I will take you both to lunch. Behave yourself now." A crooked smirk and he ushered Ryin out the door. Qui-Gon escorted them to the entrance of the medical ward.  
  
"Thank you for stopping by, Taash. It does him good to see those who care about him. That goes for you as well Ryin. I'll let you know when he's released. Once he's home in his own quarters, he'll be dying for company until he's back on his feet."  
  
Qui-Gon wandered back to his student's room. Obi-Wan's head was leaned to the side and his blue eyes were shut. Pulling the blanket over the bandaged chest that was covered with a thin medical robe, Qui-Gon tucked the warm fabric around the young man. He took his hand, held it tightly for a moment and said a few quiet words meant only for his padawan's ears. Then he retreated to his own quarters, leaving the room quiet for Obi-Wan to rest.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, Taash ran into Qui-Gon in the corridor near the sparring gym. Ryin trailed only a step behind.   
  
"Qui-Gon, how is Obi-Wan? I'm sorry we couldn't get by to see him after you let us know he was home. Is he doing well?"  
  
The older master shortened his stride and matched that of his fellow Jedi. "He's coming along. Still resting because there is still some pain, but he's slowly beginning to get back into some safe exercises. This is a good excuse for him to practice his meditation. That's always been a struggle for him, it seems."  
  
Taash thanked Jinn silently for bringing up the subject of meditation. It was what he'd been meaning to ask him about the day that he and Obi-Wan returned from their ill-fated mission. "I'm glad to hear that. I need to try and get by to see him later today. Do you have a few minutes to talk, Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Sure. Privately?"  
  
"Would probably be best. It concerns a problem that Ryin's been having."  
  
Ryin turned his eyes down at the mention of his name. He knew this was about his insomnia.   
  
"Come on, I know a quiet place in the gardens where we can talk."  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon sat down on the soft grass and crossed his legs. He encouraged his two followers to do the same. It didn't go unnoticed that Ryin sat as close to his master as he could.   
  
"Is everything okay, Taash?"  
  
"Actually, we need your advice and your help. I haven't mentioned this before, it's been mainly a private matter between us and Healer Terran, but Ryin has an insomnia problem. And has had it for a number of years." Taash went on to explain the rest of it and what methods they had tried to help the problem. "Which brings me to meditation. Terran has told me that meditation can be very helpful in, if not curing insomnia, then making it more tolerable. Allowing the body to rest even when not able to sleep. I've observed you in the past when you were in meditation. You have the ability to reach very deeply. Something I have not quite mastered. I thought perhaps Ryin might learn from you. Any suggestions or advice that might help him. I know how difficult meditation is for very young Jedi. And deeper meditation is almost unheard of in those his age. But..."  
  
"No need to explain further. I would be more than happy to do what I can to help. It's worrisome, I know how it is to see your apprentice struggle with something that seems to be out of your control. And these next few days might be a good time to get into this, since Obi-Wan is still recovering. I have some spare time on my hands."  
  
Taash breathed a sigh of relief. Ryin's insomnia had seemingly worsened in the last week. Worry over the problem most likely the cause. And the boy's lack of sleep was beginning to show in his training. The council would send them on their first mission within the next month. And he knew they both would need to be at their best.  
  
"Ryin," Qui-Gon focused on the small form beside Taash. He could feel the anxiousness coming from the apprentice without even looking at him. "Is this okay with you? I can't promise that anything will change with your sleeping problems, but I can do what I can to help you. You're worried about it. I can feel how nervous you are. It's okay to be worried. You remember how worried I was after Obi-Wan was hurt."  
  
Ryin nodded.   
  
"This is no different. I think you have the patience that it takes for deep meditation. Obi-Wan has never had that. But he tries. That's what you can do. We'll try and see where it goes. And then it will be something that you can keep practicing."  
  
"It...it won't hurt, will it?" The nervous, pale eyes finally squared on the face of the master.  
  
"I promise you that it won't. If meditation ever becomes painful, it means that you are fighting the Force and not working with it. That is something that we'll can talk about."  
  
"I'm not sleeping very well lately. I think about it. About not sleeping. I try not to, but it makes it worse."  
  
Taash took up where his padawan left off. "He spends a lot of time in the common area of our apartment staring out the window when he can't sleep. Watching ships and speeders pass by. I think he's hoping that the monotony of it will drive his mind to demand sleep. Doesn't seem to work though."  
  
"Okay then." Qui-Gon stood up. "How about tomorrow, late morning. Obi-Wan will be in therapy for a while tomorrow for his shoulder. That would be an ideal time. Terran had already warned me to stay away from the medical ward while his staff is working with patients. He's such a grump sometimes."  
  
Ryin laughed as he got up and stood next to Taash. His master confirmed tomorrow as a good time. Qui-Gon would come to their quarters and they would proceed from there. A call from Obi-Wan interrupted them at that moment. It ended with Qui-Gon excusing himself to head home. "I'd better see what it is that he needs. I'll see you both tomorrow then."  
  
~*~  
  
The therapy wing of the temple medical ward was crowded when Obi-Wan arrived for his session with Jyl Paresh, an older and well-known therapy healer. She was demanding of her patients, but fair. Knowing just how far to push each individual. This would be Obi-Wan's first visit with her. His master had been put under her care in the past several times, so he trusted that she would help him get his shoulder working smoothly again in time. Qui-Gon had escorted his apprentice to his appointment, making sure things were set before he headed off to keep his planned meeting with Taash and Ryin.   
  
"Obi-Wan if you are finished here before I am, you can do some light kata's if you are up to it, but other than that, I want you resting. Don't undo any progress that the healers make with your shoulder today. Understood?" His voice was firm, but there was a slight twinkle in his eye as he wrapped up his brief lecture to his student.  
  
"Yes, Master. I didn't sleep well last night anyway. I think rest is all that I'll be up for after this."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and gave the young man's healthy shoulder a light squeeze before leaving him in the capable hands of Healer Paresh.   
  
Out the door, the master headed for the Evram/Cyr quarters. Taash welcomed him in and motioned for him to make himself comfortable in the common area. Immediately, Qui-Gon directed his attention to Ryin, who sat on the couch with his legs curled up under him.   
  
"How did you sleep last night, Ryin?"  
  
"Not very good. I was...thinking about today, I guess. I didn't focus myself very well."  
  
"That's okay. You're in a difficult period of your life right now. You are learning new things everyday, taking in new experiences. Meeting Jedi you never thought you'd meet. A young mind tends to wander and think about trivial things. Do you have a favorite spot that you like to meditate in?" Qui-Gon was anxious to get the boy right into actual meditation. That way there was little time for his mind to wonder about what was ahead.   
  
Ryin got up from the couch and walked out to the small balcony of the apartment. Both masters followed. "I haven't really found a favorite spot, but Master Taash, I noticed, likes to meditate out here. Maybe it's someplace I should try?"  
  
"Good. Have a seat then."   
  
The three of them sat side by side. Ryin in the middle. He was visibly trying to prepare. Taking deep breaths and letting his shoulders drop. His master remained a silent participant, following Qui-Gon's lead and hoping that he too would learn something from this lesson.  
  
"Very good, Ryin. Deep breaths. Slow your breathing down. Concentrate on the inhale and exhale. Once you are settled enough, I want you to close your eyes and find the Force. Touch it and open your mind completely to it. Remember that it won't judge you. You want to work with it. Never against it. Allow it to lead you. Focus only on the Force. Not on your training. Not on your insomnia. Not on your master. This is about you and the Force. Nothing else. Meditation is always time for you. To strengthen your mind and your body. Shut out anything else around you. Let nothing distract you from the Force. Close your eyes..."  
  
The boy listened carefully to Qui-Gon's words and cautiously opened his mind. The first thing he felt was his master. Their bond was still in the building stages, but there as no mistaking Master Taash. He relaxed, feeling comfortable there. Safe. Then Qui-Gon's words came back to him. 'Shut out anything else around you.' So Ryin tried to move his thoughts away from his teacher. And when he finally found success with that, he focused on finding the Force. His success was limited.  
  
After an hour, he became frustrated to the point where Qui-Gon called an end to the session. "Open your eyes, Ryin."  
  
Ryin did so, but didn't look up at either of the Jedi who still sat beside him. "I can't do it. I thought I could. I tried. I tried, Master." He sighed in annoyance.  
  
While Taash put an arm around his learner, Qui-Gon pulled himself onto his knees and knelt in front of the boy. "This is just a start, Ryin. You did well. You allowed the Force to come to you and you opened your mind to it. Your problem was that you let the distractions take your focus away from where it needed to be. Taash?"  
  
The younger master agreed. "I could feel you, Ryin. You reached the Force with little problem. And for a short time you were there. But your fears...your worries overtook the connection you had formed. It's hard to shut all of that out, Padawan. I could feel your mind wandering quite a bit. But that's okay. You are still learning. This is not something that will come easily. I do think it will help however. Something to practice on during those sleepless nights."  
  
Looking slightly less disappointed in himself, Ryin managed a half smile. "When can I try again?"  
  
Qui-Gon was pleased to see that he was willing and eager about this. "This is something you can try whenever you wish. There is no good or bad time for meditation. You have to remember what I told you though. Obi-Wan and I will not be assigned to a mission anytime soon, with his injuries still healing. I would be glad to work with you again." He paused for a thoughtful moment, then continued. "Let's do this. For the next week, set aside at least an hour in the morning. Two hours if you can. And at the end of the week, see where we are."  
  
"The Force feels good. When I felt our bond," he nodded towards Taash, "it felt comfortable. It felt...like family. The Force is part of my family, just like Master Taash is. Isn't it?"  
  
"Young minds never fail to amaze me. Yes. The Force is part of your family. And it draws you towards the others in your family. Like Taash."  
  
Ryin then added shyly. "And you and Obi-Wan."  
  
For a moment, Qui-Gon was struck speechless. He hadn't expected those words to come from an apprentice who was not his own. One that he felt he hardly knew. Had he and Obi-Wan made such an impression on him so soon? "I...thank you, Ryin. I am touched by your words. I would like to consider you part of my family as well."  
  
The small face blushed and Ryin turned his eyes away from Qui-Gon. The thoughts about family had only been that. Somehow they had made their way into words and been vocalized. He was still intimidated by Qui-Gon, but the safety he felt with his own master, he also felt in the presence of the older master. And with Obi-Wan, there was the common bond of being a padawan, despite the age difference. Obi-Wan was easy to like. He'd taken to him almost immediately. His thoughts did not betray him them. Even though he had only known them for a short time, they were family. They cared about him and he returned the feelings. Ryin was finding his place.  
  
~*~  
  
The sessions with Qui-Gon persisted through the week. As did Obi-Wan's therapy sessions. As one padawan improved, so did the other. Ryin's strides were smaller than those of his fellow apprentice, but he was slowly learning to reach deeper and deeper into the Force. It was frightening at times and difficult, but after six two-hour long lessons, Ryin was able to reach deeper than ever before. He was unable to hold the connection for long, fifteen minutes at most right now, but these were positive steps. And he began to feel that he just might be able to overcome his battle with insomnia. Per Healer Terran's request, Taash was keeping an eye on the progress that Ryin was making. And keeping the healer updated. Terran made the point to speak with master and apprentice about the changes Ryin was going through. He was careful to let them both know that although things seemed to be moving in the right direction, it was likely that the padawan would always suffer from some form of insomnia. The deep meditation would be a great help, but it was not a cure-all. Ryin accepted this news with his head up. Qui-Gon had told him as much during one of their sessions and the boy, disappointed at first, came to understand and accept that this would most likely be with him for the rest of his life. So he was not surprised when the healer broke the news to him. He did, however, know that he would have a weapon to use against it when things would be at their worst.   
  
And he was discovering just how relaxing the deeper communion with the Force could be. He was only beginning to tap the power that lay within it. With each lesson he grew more at ease with the Force and its workings. And with each lesson, the bond that he and his master shared was also growing. Taash had been working hard on his own meditation techniques and it wasn't long before both realized that they could reach deeper and hold it for longer if they meditated together. Qui-Gon stressed the importance of practicing alone, but he also was aware of the need for both of his fellow Jedi to strengthen and mold their bond before the real trials of off-world missions began to test it. He remembered back to his first weeks and months with Obi-Wan. And how things could have been drastically different had he opened up to the boy rather than pushing him away. He wished for a better beginning for Taash and Ryin. Their pairing was right. The will of the Force. There was certainly no doubt of that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, Obi-Wan!" Ryin ran over to the older apprentice as Obi-Wan finished his workout with Qui-Gon. Several weeks of physical therapy had put him back almost at full strength. But he was still a bit wary with his body until he was completely cleared by the healers.   
  
Obi-Wan turned towards the boy who now stood at his side. Taash was not far behind. "Hi, Ryin. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Master Taash and I are going on our first mission tomorrow. The council just told us. Master says it doesn't seem to be a hard mission, but that any mission can go wrong if you're not careful and paying attention to the Force."  
  
"He's right. Your master is wise. You always have to keep your eyes open and let the Force guide you. And you have to look out for each other as well."  
  
"I promise to look out for him, Obi-Wan. Just like you did with Master Qui-Gon when you got hurt. Even if I get hurt, I won't leave Master Taash."  
  
Taash came on the small group in time to hear that last bit of the conversation. He smiled to hear such loyalty from one so young. And to know that Ryin cared so much for him. His feelings towards his apprentice were the same. His thoughts echoing Ryin's words.   
  
Qui-Gon stood just behind Obi-Wan, pride in his face as he listened to his own apprentice guiding the younger along. In a way, he envied where Taash was now. So many years ahead of them. So many years to watch Ryin learn and respond to everything around him. So many years of loyalty and friendship. It hit Qui-Gon hard at that moment, knowing how close Obi-Wan actually was to leaving his side and taking on duties of his own. What he would give to have more time with the one he'd raised as he would a son. He'd have to make the best of this remaining time that they did have together.   
  
Suppressing a tinge of what felt like jealously, Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Ryin, you'll have to let us know how the mission goes when you return. I expect a full report." He grinned.  
  
"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. I will tell you all about it."  
  
"And don't forget your lessons about meditation. Practice it when you can. Take advantage of down time on any mission to focus yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
Now standing next to the boy, Taash, ruffled Ryin's hair slightly to get his attention. "We need to go, Ryin. We leave early in the morning, and I need to show you how we brief ourselves to prepare for a mission. Learning all we can before we get to the planet. Never should we go into a mission knowing less than we should."  
  
"Yes, Master. Bye, Obi-Wan. Master Qui-Gon. I'll see you when we get home." The smile on the young face was contagious. The energy as well. Jinn and Kenobi watched the pair leave. Taash's arm on Ryin's shoulder, and Ryin gesturing with his hands about whatever padawans that age go on about.   
  
Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan on the back. "How about you and I take up some dinner at Dex's place."  
  
"Your treat?" Kenobi grinned.  
  
"Of course." He paused for a moment to consider the pair that had just left the gym. "I wonder what the Force holds for them. So much potential in them both."  
  
"I'm sure we'll hear all about it when they get home. I look forward to it. Reminds me of when I was younger...after our shaky beginning. Ryin looks up to Taash as I looked up to you. And still do. Master."  
  
Qui-Gon tightened his arm around Obi-Wan and they made their way out of the gym. He caught a final glimpse of Taash and Ryin as they entered the lift at the end of the corridor. Smiling, he looked thoughtfully at Obi-Wan and then together, master and apprentice, made their way for the Dex's Diner.  
  
END 


End file.
